1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lyrics alignment techniques to temporally synchronize music data for playing music and lyrics of the music have been studied. For example, Hiromasa Fujihara, Masataka Goto et al, “Automatic synchronization between musical audio signals and their lyrics: vocal separation and Viterbi alignment of vowel phonemes”, IPSJ SIG Technical Report, 2006-MUS-66, pp. 37-44 propose a technique that segregates vocals from polyphonic sound mixtures by analyzing music data and applies Viterbi alignment to the segregated vocals to thereby determine a position of each part of music lyrics on the time axis. Further, Annamaria Mesaros and Tuomas Virtanen, “Automatic Alignment of Music Audio and Lyrics”, Proceeding of the 11th International Conference on Digital Audio Effects (DAFx-08), Sep. 1-4, 2008 propose a technique that segregates vocals by a method different from the method of Fujihara, Goto et al. and applies Viterbi alignment to the segregated vocals. Such lyrics alignment techniques enable automatic alignment of lyrics with music data, or automatic placement of each part of lyrics onto the time axis.
The lyrics alignment techniques may be applied to display of lyrics while playing music in an audio player, control of singing timing in an automatic singing system, control of lyrics display timing in a karaoke system or the like.